Tainted White Rose
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Aku ingat. Mawar putih adalah pendengar pertamamu saat kau bernyanyi. Aku harap aku adalah bagian dari mawar putih itu, tapi aku malah menodainya dengan pengkhianatan, kegoisan, obsesi untuk memiliki dirimu, seorang Lacus Clyne. Wanita yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku bertahun-tahun yang lalu. WARN CONTAIN : bit Adultery & Suicide. Athrun x Lacus x Kira.


**CAST : Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne, ****Kira Yamato. **

**Pairing : Athrun x Lacus x Kira**

**Genre : ANGST, TRAGEDY, ROMANCE**

**Fanfiction : Gundam SEED Destiny**

**Note's : Setelah perang Bloody Valentine ke dua / after post Gundam SEED Destiny. Kira hidup di PLANT's dan sudah menikah dengan Lacus. Athrun tinggal di PLANT's. **

**I DO NOT OWN ALL CHARACTER's. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Ah... aku hanya bernostalgia...**_

_**Aku ingat**_

_** Mawar putih adalah pendengar pertamamu saat kau bernyanyi **_

_**Aku harap aku adalah bagian dari mawar putih itu**_

.

.

.

Hujan yang turun di tengah kota PLANT's Junius Novemberius, bulan Mei ini membuat sebagian orang tidak suka akan kehadiranya. Karena mengganggu suasana musim semi yang seharusnya bisa dilewati orang-orang dengan pemandangan bunga sakura yang menghiasi langit biru, namun entah kenapa warna bunga sakura tidak cocok disandingkan dengan langit abu-abu hari ini.

Namun hujan tersebut tidak membuat langkah lelaki dengan badanya yang basah, ditambah pakaian dan sepatunya yang basah kuyup akibat hujan yang memandikanya. Dia tidak memperdulikanya. Tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis dan aneh. Lelaki itu tetap berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan.

Langkah demi langkah membawanya ke tempat tinggalnya. Sebuah apartement susun sederhana. Dia menapaki anak tangga yang akan mengantarkanya ke kamarnya yang selama ini dia tinggali sendiri. Dirogohnya kantong jaket yang dia pakai. Dia menemukan sebuah kunci. Setelah itu dia membuka pintu apartementnya.

Laki-laki yang sudah basah itu masuk ke dalam ruanganya, dan tak lupa dia menutup kembali pintunya. Ruangan itu sederhana. Tidak ada siapapun, bahkan barang perabotan rumah tangga hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Berat langkahnya memasuki ruangan itu, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus mengeringkan tubuhnya sebelum dia masuk angin.

Sampai di kamar mandi dia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dia kenakan saat perjalanan kemari. Di depan cermin yang tergantung di dekat westafel, dia melihat lehernya. Ada sebuah tanda merah di leher yang kokoh itu.

"Lacus…", sebutnya pelan.

Si surai biru navy tersenyum saat dia menyebut nama yang indah itu. Sepertinya terdapat kenangan yang indah saat dia menyebutkan nama tersebut. Dia lalu pergi dari sana, dan segera mengganti baju yang kering ke kamarnya.

Di kamarnya terdapat laptop yang masih menyala saat dia tinggalkan, dan juga beberapa foto-foto yang dia tempel di dekat meja kerjanya. Foto-foto yang ditempel dengan selotip itu menggantung begitu saja tidak beraturan. Terdapat sosok-sosok teman-temanya semasa dia menjadi murid sekolah kemiliteran ZAFT. Dengan wajah ceria, mereka merayakan hari kelulusan dengan membawa hasil nilai-nilai ujian mereka. Di sana ada teman sejawatnya yang selama ini berkontribusi dalam membela negara PLANT's. Seperti Yzac Joule, Dearkka Elthman, Nichol Ahmarfi, Miguel Aiman, dan dirinya. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun setelah perang Bloody Valentine pertama pecah… rasanya sudah lama sekali mengingat sahabat-sahabatnya yang saat ini bekerja di pemerintahan. Di foto yang kedua terdapat Kira Yamato dan juga dirinya yang sedang bersenda gurau saat mereka masih muda dulu, dia masih ingat foto itu diambil saat keduanya masih bersekolah di Bulan, sebelum perang memisahkan jalan persahabatan mereka kekuatan, dan pikiran mereka yang sama dapat menyatukan kembali tali persahabatan mereka yang sempat terputus saat itu. Foto-foto yang terakhir adalah foto dari seorang Lacus Clyne. Mantan idola PLANT's yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Chairwoman di Supreme Council PLANT's. Bukan hanya mantan idola… tapi dia juga adalah mantan dari tunangan Athrun Zala… yaitu dirinya sendiri.

"Lacus…", dipandanginya salah satu foto yang tertempel disudut kanan atas monitor laptopnya. Sosok dengan rambut merah muda tersenyum dengan lembutnya ke kamera. Bukan, bukan kamera. Pandangan itu jelas ke arahku. Pikir si lelaki dengan iris hijau zamrud itu. "Seandainya waktu bisa kembali diputar…"

.

.

.

Di kediaman pribadi Chairwoman PLANT's, Lacus Clyne masih dalam keadaan bertelanjang dengan ditutupi kain selimut tebal yang melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginya pagi hari ini yang diakibatkan hujan dari semalam yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Di ranjangnya dia tidak menemukan seseorang di sana. Sampai seorang lelaki dengan seragam putih ZAFT nya memasuki kamar pribadi dari wanita berambut merah jambu itu. Lelaki itu melihat istrinya masih terbaring di ranjang.

"Selamat pagi, Lacus", Kira Yamato memberi ciuman selamat pagi kepada istrinya tersebut.

"Mhh.. Kira selamat pagi", tolehnya kepada sang suami yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Lalu dia bangun dari tidurnya, dan menutupi bagian dadanya yang tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun untuk menutupinya kecuali selimut yang sedari tadi dia gunakan.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat. Aku harus melakukan patroli di daerah Junius Aprilius. Bukankah lusa besok ada acara peresmian untuk Koloni Aprilius 3 bukan?", laki-laki itu membuka seragamnya lalu duduk di ranjang yang sama dengan Lacus.

"Eh… tidak apa-apa", senyumnya. "Maaf, pasti pekerjaanmu berat bukan? Aku memintamu berjaga di sana", wajahnya syahdu.

"Itu tidak sebanding dengan kegigihanmu dan kesabaranmu untuk membangun kembali Unius Aprilius 3. Aku hanya menjaganya. Lagipula, itu adalah perintah dari Chairwoman, bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya?", Kira mengelus-elus rambut istrinya yang baru setahun dia nikahi.

"Terima kasih banyak", dipeluknya tubuh suaminya sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya selama ini. Sebenarnya ada motif lain kenapa dia meminta suaminya yang sekaligus Komandan Kelas 1, ZAFT ini berpatroli di daerah tersebut.

"Malam ini kau harus tidur sendiri lagi ya? Pasti kau kesepian bukan? Aku juga loh, Lacus", peluknya erat. Ya, pantas saja dia merasa kesepian. Biasanya dia tidur bersama dengan Lacus, namun karena pekerjaanya dia harus rela meninggalkan istrinya dalam dinginya malam.

"Eh… tidak juga… tidak…", jawab si surai merah jambu itu pelan. Sakit hatinya saat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ada yang hancur di dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba iris amethyst Kira melihat ada setangkai bunga mawar merah agak layu yang terletak di meja di samping ranjang mereka berdua.

"Eh? Kau membeli bunga, Lacus? Kenapa tidak simpan di vas bunga?", tanya Kira penasaran. Kenapa bunganya diletakkan begitu saja tanpa diberi air?

"Ah.. tidak. Aku tidak membelinya. Ada seorang fans dahulu yang memberikanku bunga. Aku lupa menaruhnya di vas bunga. Aku lelah bekerja, jadi aku cepat tidur", jawabnya seakan tidak ingin Kira menanyakan hal itu lagi. Dia bergelayut manja ke leher suaminya.

"Oh…", Kira hanya menatapi bunga mawar yang sudah hampir layu itu.

.

.

.

Entah ada kutukan apa, seharian ini hujan tidak kunjung henti. Sampai malam menjelang. Langit tanpa ampun membiarkan hujan turun dengan suara petir yang saling sahut menyahut. Kilat yang bersinar cepat lalu menghasilkan suara gemuruh tidak lama setelah itu. Dia ketakutan. Dia meringkuk sendiri di kamarnya. Kali ini Kira tak ada lagi di sisinya. Bahkan orang itu…

TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari pintu kamar Lacus. Dia mendengarnya walaupun gemuruh menyamarkan suara itu. Dia turun dari ranjangnya sambil membawa selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dibukalah pintu tersebut.

"Aku datang, Lacus", senyum Athrun Zala yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa setangkai bunga mawar putih yang basah akibat siraman air hujan saat dia beli diperjalanan menuju kemari.

Akhirnya lelaki yang bukan suaminya itu dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Athrun setangkai mawar putih tersebut di meja kamar Kira dan Lacus. Perempuan yang telah memiliki suami itu tidak berkata sepatah katapun pada sahabat dari suaminya.

"Ada apa Lacus?", tanya Athrun melihat punggung Lacus yang tertutup oleh rambut merah mudanya yang tebal dan bergelombang. "Kau tidak menyukai bunga mawar putih? Ah.. aku hanya bernostalgia. Aku ingat. Mawar putih adalah pendengar pertamamu saat kau bernyanyi. Aku harap aku adalah bagian dari mawar putih itu"

Lacus hanya diam sambil memandang keluar jendela. Hujan mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya dengan keras. Athrun menghampiri Lacus dan memeluknya dari belakang. Wanita yang berbeda usia setahun lebih muda dari Athrun itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Athrun…", tatapan Lacus lurus ke depan.

"Ada apa, sayang?", Athrun menghirup bau shampoo yang masih melekat di rambut Lacus. Bau yang lembut nan manis. Sama seperti Lacus. "Sekarang aku di sini, kau tidak kesepian lagi 'kan?"

"Ya…", jawab Lacus tanpa ekspresi.

"Nah, ayo kita lakukan lagi. Kita bercinta lagi. Kita ulangi apa yang sudah-sudah", rayu si pemilik manik hijau zamrud ini kepada wanita yang sudah menikahi sahabatnya sendiri. "Aku janji akan memuaskanmu di malam yang dingin ini"

Lacus diam dan tidak merespon bujuk rayu dari mantan tunanganya tersebut. Ya… seperti malam yang sudah-sudah…

"Seperti yang sudah-sudah ya… bagaimana kita mulai dengan awal yang baru?", tanyanya menanggapi Athrun yang sedari tadi sibuk menciumi aroma rambutnya.

"Maksudmu… kau menerimaku? Apa kau menerimaku, dan kita akan lari dari sini?", Athrun antusias.

Sebelum-sebelumnya, baik Athrun dan Lacus melewati malam-malam mereka dengan melakukan hubungan yang semestinya tidak boleh di lakukan.

Lacus adalah wanita yang sudah mengikat sumpah setianya pada Kira Yamato, dan seharusnya dia hanya boleh melakukan hubungan itu kepada suaminya sebagai kewajibanya. Namun, setan apa yang menyebabkan Lacus berani melakukan hal tersebut kepada lelaki yang bukan suaminya.

Athrun masih tergila-gila pada Lacus, bahkan dia rela memutuskan hubunganya dengan kekasih lamanya demi mengejar mantan tunanganya tersebut. Dia ingin merebut Lacus dari sisi Kira, namun hal tersebut tidak mungkin. Karena dia masih mempertimbangkan perasaan dari Kira dan Lacus.

"Sudah cukup sampai di sini Athrun…", perlahan Lacus melepaskan tangan Athrun yang berada diperutnya. Dia berbalik ke arah laki-laki yang shock akan jawaban tak terduga itu.

"A…apa?", pupil mata Athrun melebar.

"Ya. Ini… salah. Aku tidak mencintaimu…", jawabnya diselingi gemuruh.

"Tidak mungkin… kau mencintaiku Lacus! Setiap malam yang kita lalui!", bisa dipastikan jawaban dari Lacus tidak bisa diterima oleh Athrun. "Kau bilang… kau mencintaiku!"

"Tidak Athrun!", bentak Lacus.

"Kau bohong! Kau selalu bilang mencintaiku! Kau selalu bisikkan kata-kata itu saat kita bercinta! Apa maksudmu Lacus?!", dilontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaanya itu sehingga membuat Lacus tercekat. Ya. Dia melakukan itu… "Aku kemari setiap malam kau membutuhkanku! Aku memberikanmu bunga yang indah setiap hari! Aku memberikan kehangatanku yang tidak dimiliki orang itu! Ak..aku… memberikan cintaku tiap hari padamu Lacus! Apa kau hanya memanfaatkanku?! Katakan padaku!"

"Apalah artinya aku ini dihadapanmu, Lacus Clyne?!"

Cukup. Satu pertanyaan itu sudah cukup membuat Lacus terhenyak. Dia hanya menatapi lelaki yang sudah marah besar itu dengan air mata yang jatuh satu persatu dari sudut-sudut matanya. Tapi pernyataan selanjutnya dia akan membunuh Athrun.

"Kau tidak berarti apapun, Athrun… semenjak ayahmu secara paksa memutuskan hubungan pertunangan kita…", jawabnya datar tanpa memberi ampun kepada hati Athrun yang sudah hancur saat ini.

"L…Lacus…", Athrun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Apakah kau tidak melihatnya? Semuanya berakhir. Semenjak kita sudah bukan apa-apa lagi. Kau tidak sekedar orang asing yang kumanfaatkan untuk kugunakan kekuatanya. Aku butuh kekuatan, untuk tempat tinggalmu, dan juga tempat tinggal semua orang. Dunia yang damai…", tegasnya.

"Lalu… pernikahanmu dengan Kira…", lanjutnya yang masih mengalirkan air mata. Jawaban itu menikam batinya saat mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini dia tidak lihat.

"Aku mencintai lelaki itu, walaupun hanya sesaat. Seperti yang kau tahu. Jika tidak, untuk apa aku menikahinya? Walaupun saat ini aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun… suatu hari aku akan belajar mencintai Kira. Itu keputusanku", Lacus mantap dengan jawabanya, dan dia melangkah ke arah pintu sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Sekarang, tinggalkan aku Athrun. Aku… aku tidak akan takut gelap…", senyumnya sambil menitikkan air mata.

Badai malam ini tidak sehebat badai yang berada di dalam hati Athrun. Dia tertunduk. Rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Dengan langkah gontai sambil merogoh saku celananya dia berjalan menghampiri pintu di mana Lacus sudah bersedia untuk mengusirnya.

"Terima kasih, maafkan aku… Athrun…", wajah Lacus berpaling dari Athrun.

BANG!

Tubuh Lacus tersentak kepintu kamarnya. Tak lupa noda darah terciprat ke pintu tersebut. Wanita itu tersungkur di bawah kaki Athrun. Baju tidur yang dia pakai ternodai oleh darah yang merembes dari jantungnya yang barusan saja ditembus oleh timah panas oleh Athrun. Athrun hanya diam setelah dia menyarangkan pelurunya ke jantung Chairwoman PLANT's itu. Sampai dia benar-benar yakin Lacus sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Diangkatnya tubuh Lacus yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu ke ranjang dimana sebelumnya mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Dia tidak memperdulikan baju maupun tanganya akan kotor akibat noda itu.

"Kau… tidak perlu takut gelap lagi sekarang Lacus…", diciumnya kening jasad Lacus yang sudah dia tidurkan sambil membenarkan poni si surai merah muda itu. "Karena kau sekarang tinggal kegelapan selama-lamanya…Selamat tidur… sayang"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dengan riang gembira, Kira kembali dari Unius Aprilius 3 dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar putih untuk Lacus. Dia sedikit cemburu pada fans Lacus yang terdahulu masih sempat memberikan hadiah kepada idolanya. Mungkin ini teguran padanya karena kurang memperhatikan istrinya saat dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya seperti ini. Sebagai suami dari seorang mantan idola dia harus bisa memberikan lebih daripada fans-fans itu 'kan?

Namun kegembiraanya itu sirna sesaat melihat ada noda darah di depan pintu kamar miliknya dan Lacus. Dia segera berlari, dan membuka pintu kamar. Alangkah terkejutnya Kira saat menemukan sang istri sudah terbujur kaku dengan bersimbah darah di atas ranjang. Dijatuhkanya buket bunga mawar putih yang sengaja dia beli hari ini sebelum pulang kerumah untuk istrinya yang paling dia kasihi.

"L…Lacus…", Kira menghampiri Lacus yang sudah tiada namun tetap terlihat seperti tertidur. Dengan tangan berposisi berdoa. "Lacus! Bangun Lacus!", air mata tidak tertahankan saat dia tahu tubuh Lacus sudah dingin sekali. "Laacuuus!", jeritnya sambil memeluk jenasah wanita yang baru dia nikahi setahun lalu. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada ini…

Muncullah langkah kaki Athrun yang ternyata masih berada di kediaman Kira dan Lacus. Ada yang aneh. Kira langsung menoleh ke arah mawar putih yang sudah bernoda darah di samping Lacus tertidur selama-lamanya. Lalu dia melihat ada cincin yang disematkan di samping jari manis istrinya yaitu jari tengah. Cincin dengan berlian merah muda diatasnya. Siapa yang berani menyematkan cincin itu, disamping cincin pernikahanya yang sah dengan Lacus?

"Si…siapa yang melakukanya…", nafas Kira berat. Dia yakin Lacus telah dibunuh secara keji oleh seorang pembunuh.

"Aku", jawab Athrun dari belakang.

Masih dalam memeluk jenasah Lacus, Kira langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Athrun yang pakaianya kotor akibat semalam mengangkat jenasah Lacus yang sengaja dia pindahkan dari depan pintu ke ranjang. Tanpa peringatan apapun, Athrun langsung menodongkan senjata apinya, dan melepaskan tembakan ke kepala Kira.

BANG!

Pria dengan surai coklat itu menerima timah panas tepat di kepalanya. Lelaki yang masih dengan seragam lengkap itu juga jatuh tersungkur bersama jenasah Lacus saat dia masih memeluk raga istrinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

.

.

.

_BREAKING NEWS_

_ Tewasnya Chairwoman Lacus Clyne Yamato, bersama dengan suaminya Kira Yamato menggegerkan publik. Tidak hanya PLANT's yang terkejut dengan berita tewasnya Chairwoman Lacus, namun semua pihak baik natural maupun coordinator yang berada di Bumi maupun Bulan. Pembunuhan keji itu dilakukan pada saat malam sebelum peresmian koloni Unius Aprilius 3. Chairwoman Lacus dan suaminya ditemukan tewas akibat luka tembak yang masing-masing bersarang di jantung dan juga kepala. Saat ini kepolisian, dan tentara militer ZAFT sedang melakukan pengejaran pada pelaku untuk mempertanggung jawabkan tindakanya telah mengilangkan nyawa Chairwoman dan berharap, pihak berwajib menemukan pelakunya dan segera menyelesaikan kasus yang telah membuat duka di hati kami._

Athrun Zala kini seorang diri di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan berita tersebut dari laptop yang sekaligus juga TV streaming. Sudah dua hari dia tidak kemanapun. Dia hanya mengurung diri di rumah. Bahkan dia tidak ikut pergi ke pemakaman Kira, dan Lacus. Atau tidak larut dalam kesedihan yang saat ini menimpa negara PLANT's. Padahal Yzac, Dearkka, berusaha menghubunginya. Namun dia mengabaikan hal tersebut. Dia hanya mengikuti perkembangan kasus ini.

"Bertanggung jawab ya… apakah aku harus bertanggung jawab, Kira, Lacus?", tanyanya kepada foto Kira, dan Lacus saat mereka berdua menikah. Di sana ada Athrun yang ada diantara keduanya sambil memegang buket bunga yang Lacus lemparkan. Mitosnya siapa saja yang mendapatkan buket bunga pengantin itu, maka selanjutnya dia yang akan menikah.

Tapi… dia akan menikah dengan siapa? Kekasihnya? Dia sudah putuskan hubungan itu. Wanita yang dia cintai? Lacus adalah satu-satunya dia cintai. Namun dia sudah di nikahi oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Sekarang hanya dia sendiri…

Dia membuka laci mejanya. Terdapat cincin sederhana berwarna perak. Dia memakai cincin itu. Cincin itu adalah bagian dari cincin yang sebelumnya dia pakaikan pada Lacus saat Lacus sudah tewas. Dilihatnya cincin itu pas dijarinya.

"Bagus juga", kata Athrun tersenyum melihat cincin itu. Dia lalu menemukan sebuah senjata yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk membunuh Kira dan Lacus. Diambilnya senjata yang telah menghilangkan nyawa sahabat, dan juga orang yang dia cintai tersebut. Dengan ringan, dia mengambil senjata api itu.

"Sepertinya… aku masih belum rela. Bahkan matipun kau masih tetap bersama denganya, Lacus…"

Pelatuk pun ditarik oleh Athrun tepat di kepalanya. Tidak terdengar suara apapun karena saat ini senjata yang dipakai oleh Athrun menggunakan alat peredam suara. Kepala Athrun tergeletak di atas meja, berdekatan dengan laptop juga foto Kira, dan Lacus. Pandangan Athrun sudah mulai kabur. Dia yakin inilah akhir dari hidup seorang Athrun Zala sampai kelopak matanya tertutup dan nafasnya yang terakhir sudah tidak terhembuskan lagi…

.

.

**-END-**


End file.
